


Interrupted

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Ethan get interrupted by their kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of Dethan Week: future fic.

“Are the kids asleep?” Danny asked as Ethan climbed into bed.

Ethan nodded. “Natasha was out the minute her head touched the pillow, Harley took a little longer but I’m sure she’s asleep now.”

Danny smiled and moved to straddle his husband. He leaned in for a kiss. “Did you lock the door?”

“Always do,” Ethan said, pushing up Danny’s shirt. He took it off of him and tossed it aside. “We haven’t had any time for this.”

“I know,” Danny said, shuffling down and pushing Ethan’s shirt up. He trailed kisses down Ethan’s chest. “but we have time now.” He pushed Ethan’s sleep pants down and wrapped his hand around his cock. “All the time we want.” 

Ethan moaned and watched as his cock slipped between his husband’s lips. He ran his fingers through Danny’s hair. “Fuck, that feels good. Your mouth is perfect, Danny.” He moaned again, gently thrusting into Danny’s mouth. “I love you.”

He gasped suddenly as Danny moaned around his cock. “fuck..” Danny wrapped his hand around Ethan’s cock and started to stroke it as he moved down to mouth at Ethan’s balls. He heard the pop of a cap and groaned when one of Danny’s hands wandered underneath him. He spread his legs a little wider, fingers gripping Danny’s hair as a finger slipped inside of him. “Oh my God.”

He was so focused on what Danny was doing to him, he didn’t hear anyone in the hallway until there was knocking on the bedroom door and the sound of little voices going, “Papa! Daddy!”

Ethan groaned. “Seriously?”

Danny laughed and pressed a kiss to Ethan’s thigh before sitting up and wiping his hands on the sheets. “I’ll take care of it.” He leaned down for one more kiss before he was hopping off the bed and adjusting his sleep pants.

He went over to the door and slipped outside, doing his best to keep Ethan from view. “Yes, girls?”


End file.
